


后续

by laihuyou



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou





	后续

一辆小破车

时间线的错误都是为了车服务

 

 

“唔……！”  
鹿晗跪在床上，双手紧紧揪着床单，凶猛的撞击让他颤巍巍的双腿几乎跪不住了，他的身体被撞的往前倒去，一双大手就会扣着他的腰把他拉回身下。  
“慢……慢点……啊……不要了，不要了！”  
那人似乎没听到，又或者装作没听到，依然快速又猛烈的撞击着鹿晗的屁股。他对鹿晗的身体了如指掌，清楚他每一个敏感带，有些地方还是他亲自调教出来的。  
他俯下身含住鹿晗的耳朵，舌尖在他耳朵里跟着下身的节奏戳弄，鹿晗的后穴也随之一缩一缩的，湿软的肠肉绞得他头皮发麻。他放过鹿晗被他舔弄到充血的小耳垂，低下头吻在了鹿晗的肩膀上，他一路啄吻，从肩膀顺着鹿晗的脊椎向下，故意忽略了鹿晗的腺体，最后又回到鹿晗的后颈，他的鼻尖萦绕着鹿晗腺体散发出的淡淡的馨香。  
鹿晗等了片刻一直没等到信息素的注入，忍不住晃了晃屁股。  
只听得一声轻笑，鹿晗涨红了脸，张开嘴刚想说些什么，对方就猛地咬住他的腺体，信息素汹涌的注入鹿晗的体内。  
“唔啊……！”鹿晗一瞬间就攀上了顶峰，他软绵绵的趴在床上，双手也失去了支撑的力气，脸埋进枕头里剧烈的喘着气，整个人就高翘着被钉在身后人粗长阴茎上的屁股。  
“言，言恺……”  
任言恺把鹿晗捞进怀里，让他面对着自己。  
“腿盘好。”  
被自己的Alpha标记过后的Omega像个小猫一样幼软听话，闻言就乖乖的伸出长腿环在任言恺精壮的腰上，任言恺抬起鹿晗的屁股，露出鹿晗刚刚被一顿猛操后红彤彤湿漉漉还在渴望的一张一翕的穴口，对准自己硬挺的肉棒狠狠按了下去，接着就怼着鹿晗的穴心不停的快速顶弄。  
“啊！好深……呜……太快了……”鹿晗像是骑着一匹野性难驯的烈马上下颠簸，他被干的眼尾发红，泪水流了满脸。  
任言恺叼住一颗鹿晗方才在床单上磨的挺立肿大的乳粒，鹿晗的呻吟一下子变了调，又甜又腻，勾的任言恺的阴茎又涨大几分。  
“之前你采访说最喜欢自己的身体部位是胸肌，现在大家都会知道你这里明明是会被我操的喷奶的一对骚奶子。”  
“呜……”不管在床上听过多少次任言恺的骚话，鹿晗还是会羞耻的红了脸，后穴也会绞住任言恺的阴茎，随即又会被更狠的操开。  
“你很喜欢听我说这些吧，你的小穴激动的快要把我的肉棒咬断了。”  
鹿晗咬住自己的手腕，口中呜呜咽咽的发出泣音。  
任言恺拉开鹿晗的手，把他的头按到自己的肩膀上：“想咬就咬我。”  
鹿晗双手环着任言恺的脖子，脸埋在他的肩窝里细细呻吟。  
“现在我要操进你的子宫了。”任言恺在鹿晗耳边说着，下身用力一顶，撞到了鹿晗身体深处的宫口。  
鹿晗被刺激的忍不住咬了任言恺的肩膀一口，反应过来看到被自己咬破皮的地方，又伸出舌尖舔了舔。  
任言恺的动作一顿，接着像是放开了内心隐忍许久的野兽，打桩一样对着鹿晗的宫口不停的撞击，鹿晗咬不了任言恺，又咬不了自己，被迫大声的尖叫呻吟，哭着摇头，晃着自己的腰肢和屁股，想把自己体内狰狞的巨物弄出来。  
十几下狠操后，任言恺撞开了鹿晗紧小的宫口，硕大的龟头插进了一处隐秘的巢穴。  
被插进子宫的瞬间，鹿晗体内涌出了一股热流浇到了任言恺的龟头上，他的阴茎也喷出了一股白浊射到了任言恺的腹肌上，前后两种高潮耗尽了鹿晗的体力一般，他酸酸软软没了骨头似的瘫在任言恺身上。  
任言恺卡着鹿晗的宫口慢慢的抽插，鹿晗发出幼猫般又细又软的呻吟。  
鹿晗感受到自己身体里任言恺的阴茎上血管缓缓跳动，他意识到任言恺是快要射精了。  
“你……标记……标记我……”  
任言恺闻言忍得额上青筋暴现，还是将阴茎退出了鹿晗的子宫，抵在宫口成结射精，射的鹿晗的小腹微微鼓起。  
鹿晗低垂着纤长的睫毛，抿唇看着任言恺拔出去，白色的精水混合液体失去了阻碍，顺着鹿晗的屁股流出来。  
“鹿晗先生。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
“……”

 

和任言恺结婚的第五年的最后一天，鹿晗依然没有被检测出有孕，按照郭嘉规定，鹿晗和任言恺离婚，并在当天选择了自己的第二任丈夫，杭萬。

“你为什么一直都不愿意最终标记我？”  
“我不敢赌。”

 

 

 

ps：私设和其他  
1、Omega可以被多次标记，但标记的越多最终会因为信息素紊乱而亡。  
2、除了最终标记（指子宫内成结射精）外其他方式的标记，信息素都可以被代谢掉。  
3、鹿晗体质特殊，可以被各种最终标记，但目前大家都不知道。  
4、鹿晗怀孕得靠原始的B超检测，现行的信息素检测法对鹿晗不适用（但目前也没人知道）。  
5、鹿晗带球和hwdd结婚的嘻嘻嘻。  
6、鹿晗和任言恺都以为对方认为他们是政治联姻。  
7、凑个第七条。


End file.
